


The Origin of Yoko Fatner

by Ozzie19



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Giantess - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19
Summary: When Yoko is exploring the wastelands and comes across an abandoned facility, her fate changes to be one of Fat!
Kudos: 5





	The Origin of Yoko Fatner

The wasteland. As desolate a place as ever. Beastmen roaming the deserts, jungles, mountains, and open seas with their giant mechanized weapons called Gunmen, hunting down any humans foolish enough to come to the surface.

But foolishness has been confused for bravery and defiance. And Yoko Littner would be one of those humans.

A young girl with long, bright red hair in a ponytail to go along with bright amber eyes; the teenager had a body like a supermodel. Incredibly busty for her age to go along with wide hips, long legs, and a round, perky, big bottom packed in short-shorts. Yoko possessed lightly tanned skin due to spending most of her time outdoors in the sun hunting for food, and commonly wore a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top that couldn’t restrain her full bosom. She also donned black rubber-leather short-shorts, and a white studded belt. Below, Yoko wore baby pink thigh-high socks over her long, strong legs, and white mid-calf zip-up boots designed with red flames emerging from her grey soles. She also wore black open-knuckled half-gloves complete with round wrist pieces studded with spherical yellow studs. Around her neck, Yoko wore a tall white and pink patterned scarf with thin red stripes in which she was shown to keep a magazine for her gun. In lieu of signature headwear, Yoko wore a white cracked skull hair accessory on the left side of her head as well two yellow chopsticks that kept her hair up, the latter of which also doubled as needle weapons. Slung over her shoulder was her trademark long range rifle which could adapt any bullet of reasonable size. Including arrows. By her side was quiver of said arrows.

The girl was out hunting, treading the wasteland with her head on a swivel for any Gunmen patrolling the wastes. She saw something sparkling out of the corner of her eye though…

“Hmmm… what’s that?” Yoko’s hands went to her rifle, bringing it up as she zoomed in on the scope. Her heart leapt. “Alright! A waterfall!” She exclaimed. She was close to the mountains true, it took her several days as the girl increased her walking speed towards the mountains, the waterfall in sight. The spring in Littner Village has been getting low recently… with this they can finally get a source of fresh water! Although the distance may be disconcerting given the several days walk, via hover-barge it could take Dayakka and some of the guys back home only a long day, under a dozen hours at the least if they punch it. The girl’s walk turned to a trot, her breasts bouncing within her flame-mark bikini top as she arrived at the waterfall and the river leading out. She put her hands on her hips. So much fish! Fresh water… This will be-

“Huh?” She noticed something… out of place. Behind the waterfall for that matter. She kept her rifle raised, alert if she came across any beastmen, Gunmen, or some dangerous wild animal. As she went under the falls, wet from the drips and precipitation, she saw some sort of metal door…

“Another shelter?” She asked aloud curiously as Yoko walked over seeing that the door had some kind of keypad with characters she didn’t recognize on it. The thing did look a bit high tech… Beastmen perhaps? She gave the metal door a few knocks, and waited. No one’s home? Yoko looked around, finding a camera to the side but she didn’t see the tell-tale right light that it was on. Or it was hiding it.

“Well, one way to find out.” She raised her rifle, and fired at the pad, blasting it and making it frizz and spark. And the door opened and the redhead beamed, walking inside humming. She removed the barrel of her rifle and stowed it in her pack, opting to use her rifle in machine gun mode as she added the nozzle on the much shorter barrel. The hallway was dark, very much so with the only light coming in from the outside. She got a small flashlight from her pack and lit it on, scanning the dark and shadowed corridors. “Huh… must be abandoned.” Yoko mused, a finger swiping the surface on a wall, noticing plenty of dust. “Still… you never know…” The redhead kept her machine gun up, safety off just in case. She explored around the base…

On the plus side, the fact she found either a high tech human village that was abandoned, or a Beastman Depot that was abandoned is a sign of good fortune. There’s plenty to scavenge to take back home! Then her stomach rumbled a bit and she looked down. Yoko sighed. She hasn’t ate since this morning and she does need nourishment. The redhead opened her pack and went to inspect her options.

Which she had zero of. She ate her last salted meat stick and nutrition bar this morning. “Rats. Hopefully there’s something here that’s edible or I’m settling for fish tonight,” the scantily clad girl mumbled out loud as she began exploring within the confines of the facility. Yoko checked each room door by door, taking note of a good deal of materials Littner can use.

After several rooms, she stopped as she seemed to have walked into some white place and in the center of the room was a canister with some… small vine inside.

A vine? Yoko came up and inspected it, lying on the ground. “Huh. That looks...edible...maybe?” She said. “Oh! It even has fruit on it! Must be!” The redhead looked around, trying to find a way to open it. Shrugging, she raised her rifle and slammed its butt against the glass, shattering it and grabbing the vine from within. It seemed to be only a foot long, and only around the size of a banana in terms of thickness. Yoko gave it a sniff, took a fruit that was on it, and swallowed it.

“Hmmm...doesn’t seem poisonous.” She mused as she took a bite out of the green vine. Immediately she was reminded of a cucumber and her eyes brightened up. “Oh! This ain’t bad!” Yoko spoke as she began munch and consume the vegetable/fruit whole, tiny fruits and the whole vine going into her stomach. She licked her lips, finishing the fruit.

“Mmmmnn… that wasn’t so bad. I better head back to Littner to tell Dayakka and the others about-Ohh…” She put a hand on her slim stomach, feeling a gurgling going on within. “Oh man...something feels weird… Is that vine not agreeing with me?” She pondered aloud as Yoko dropped her sniper rifle.

Within her stomach, the vine began to break down, the insides of her bowels and stomach being coated by a white-green substance. Meanwhile, the fruits that she consumed were taking in the acids and any fluids… and were beginning to dissolve… then grow into some kind of slime!

“Ohhhh~!” Yoko bayed as she leaned against the wall, hands on her stomach as her stomach...was growing! “Oh...oh no what’s happening to me!”

Her stomach began to bloat more and more, the chemical vine within breaking down into goo and expanding, the coating that was protecting her from exploding in a shower of gore and guts, but the tightness and fullness was overwhelming as the girl was forced to sit down. “Haaaaahn~... oh noooo...I’m getting tooooo biiiiig~!” She cried, her gut growing more and more. Hoopball size. Medicine Ball. The size of a Gunmen Cockpit...and more! She clenched her teeth and got her communicator from her fallen pack. A ping came, even as her overstrained belly reached the ceiling.

“Yoko? Yoko is that you?” Asked Dayakka’s voice.

“Heeeeeeeelp!”

(X)

A day later, Dayakka and several men from Littner hopped off the barge, running towards the waterfall where Yoko described where she was at. Thankfully Leeron had tracking beacons installed in their comms, and the muscular man ran past the waterfall and into the dark corrider. “Yoko!” He called out… But he couldn’t find her. “Yoko!” He called again. No sign...but he saw the ruins of her clothes and…

Something large...something heavy within some laboratory and something breathing and moaning. Dayakka and the others walked inside and their eyes rose.

Before them was Yoko alright, with her red hair and skull hairpin, but she was wide. She was tall. And she was huge and obese.

The teenager girl who had constant admirers throughout the village who was only around average height now if she was standing would be bumping into the ceiling. Her hands seemed to be on her beanbag-size breasts, groping them and milk seemed to be squirting out, leaking down her gigantic mountain of a gut that she can eat everyone in the village, her love handles to the side. He could barely make out her immense tree trunk thighs due to her belly and couldn’t see her naughty bits thanks in part to the stomach, and the woman before him was licking her fingers as her round breasts continued to leak milk.

“Ahhhn...that was amazi-Oh!” Yoko perked up, seeing Dayakka’s lights upon her. She blushed. “So yeah… Hi…”

“W-What happened!? Yoko you’re huge!” Dayakka exclaimed as he and several other of the searchers entered the room with the obese giantess. Yoko raised her arm and rubbed the back of her head.

“I uhh...I ate a Beastmen vine thing and, well… It made my blew up like this. And, well.” She hefted up her breasts, but covered her darkened areola. “Made me lactate… and fat…” She even belched… and out was some scarf and stuff. Dayakka looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Oh yeah, due to me, well, getting in here some Beastmen on patrol found me and, well… I ate them.”

“Okay then...let’s just get you back home. Maybe Leeron can help you out….” Dayakka and the men stepped aside and saw the naked giantess and wobble and crawl forward…

Only to get stuck in the hallway.by her massive tummy as it was wedged in the tiny space.

“Ohhh dear…” Dayakka sighed, hand on his face at Yoko blushing, hands to the side. “This… hehe… might take a while.” Yoko’s face was as red as her hair.

“No kidding… Think if we can wedge you out you can-” He was cut off by her wiggling and making the metal bend, somehow by sheer strength shuffling and crawling her way out..only to get stuck in the metal door leading out past the waterfall.

“Ohhhh...Dayakaaaaa~” Yoko called out, wiggling her hips. “Help me ooout~. Push me out boys~!”

“Did she get more lewder?” Asked one of the militamen.

“Less talking more pushing.” Dayakka grumbled as he and the men worked on pushing Yoko out of the metal hole, while Yoko only seemed to focus on feeling up her breasts and feeling more hands on her monstrous body.

“Mmmmnnn… I better do some scouting when I get back…” Yoko mused, ignorant of the men pushing behind her as she shimmied and shuffled. “Maybe that will help work off this weight...or not… strange how for some reason this kinda feels good… Heh, guess I’ll be called Yoko Fatner when I get home!”

And it took the men of Littner Village many hours to get Yoko out of the whole, destroying the metal door when Yoko was so hungry she saw an Apple-Cow and proceeded to eat it whole. The ride home took hours because the hoverbarge was slowed down by its immense giggling and self-suckling cargo in the back. She was only going to get heavier with her suckling her growing tits for milk…

And so began the legend of a Gunman Sized Girl that ate everything non-human and organic she can get her hands along with the strength of ten Gunmen. Provided milk for her village. And ensured peace and stability for the village of Littner.

The Legend of Yoko 'Fatner' Littner.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice small non-lewd oneshot I wrote as gift for Kataguro back in the day. hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
